


A good party

by Kyirah



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mother's Day, RoyEd Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: RoyEd Month Day 10: The original prompt took a vacation, 'tis mother's day nowA.K.A. I lost control of my fingers and Ed had Emotions TM
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: RoyEd month





	A good party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to the event organizer. I have no excuses except I'm emotional.

It was a normal day. A day like any other. No special anything on this day, no-sire. It was an absolutely normal, common, and irrelevant day, like any other.

Except it wasn't, and Ed couldn't keep this mantra up much longer.

He swallowed down his discomfort, smiled at Elysia, and helped her glue pasta to odd-looking cardboard piece she had cut out. There was no need to be nervous. He knew this day was coming, had prepared for it, even.

(He'd made a whole new set of cooking tools for Gracia, all in stainless steel and marble, beautiful, useful, and durable. He'd made Granny a new set of wrenches, and a steel set of butcher knives for Teacher. Hell, he'd even made a gold-engraved lighter for Madam Christmas, just to rub it in Roy's face.)

It didn't make the day any less stomach-turning, however.

Ed was taken out of his thoughts by a hand in his hair, carefully dragging the strands away from his face and closer to his ruined braid.

"Playing much?" Roy asked, and it was by mere habit that Ed stuck his tongue out, ignoring the way his face heated up at Roy's answering delighted laughter. He also ignored the Madam's whistling, because she was a menace and after meeting her Ed thanked the heavens Roy came out as sane as he was.

"Oh, shut it. It's not like I _want_ to pay attention to whatever boring shit you all keep gossiping about." Ed grumbled, sitting back against Roy's bulk to re-do his braid. Roy didn't answer, but he tugged Ed's hand away, a muttered _glue_ all the words that left his lips, and Ed allowed him to comb his hair back into a tight braid, more useful for running around Elysia then the loose one Ed had done in the morning before coming. Ed stayed like that, idly gluing pasta to Elysia's ever-growing cardboard masterpiece, Roy's fingers soothing his hair.

Ed was so out of it he wouldn't have noticed Roy finishing if not for the way he leaned forward and kissed the top of Ed's head, a pleased him on his lips.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the party, dear."

And, well. Maybe Ed dreaded the day, felt knots on his stomach all morning, but... Granny and Teacher were on some corner of the house, comparing their new tools, Gracia had put her's to work the moment Ed arrived, and the smell of lunch-almost-done was filling the house, and he's even caught Madam Christmas scold Roy because, _see, my son-in-law gives out better mother's day gifts then you do! you better step up, roy-boy!_

Maybe Ed was, indeed, enjoying the party, even if he still missed one person in here, one smile that would make it all perfect. He looked over at Al, smiling as he helped Gracia set the table, and couldn't manage to feel anything but warm.

He turned his head, a subtle brush of his lips on Roy's jaw, the maximum amount of PDA he could manage, and smiled at his pasts-cardboard monstrosity.

"Yeah, it's a good party."


End file.
